Bring on the Rain
by Sage Kaley
Summary: One year after the game's end, Cloud is to marry Tifa. But only a week before, he switchs souls with the Sephiroth. Now his only friends are Rufus, Tseng...and Aeris. Also, what will happen to Tifa? R&R PLZ
1. before the switch...

****

Bring on the Rain

Author's Note: Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the ff7 fanfiction area. Well, this is a new fic (duh) I decided to write. This is probably really stupid. It's about Sephiroth for the most part. A terrible accident causes Cloud to switch places with Sephiroth one week before his marriage with Tifa. Now Sephiroth is going to marry Tifa, while Cloud has to live in the lifestream world…with Tseng, Rufus and Aeris. There, my summary. Hope you enjoy it. 

"Cloud! Cloud!" Cloud smiled and opened his eyes. Tifa was standing over his bed, looking slightly pissed. She threw off his sheets. 

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to grab them. "It's cold in here." Tifa rolled her eyes. 

"Cloud, today's a big day! Cid and Vincent are taking you to get a tux and it's opening day for the Final Heaven bar! You have to help me get it open today, remember?" Cloud groaned. One week till he got married to Tifa. Today they were opening a new bar in Wutai, which was now a hot spot to be seen. They lived in the floor above the bar. 

"Alright, I'm up. When are we opening?" Tifa smiled. She was obviously pleased that he was finally going to get up. 

"It doesn't open until 9:00 tonight. But we have to wash all our dishes, set prices, and make up the menus. Don't forget that's your job." Cloud nodded. Tifa patted his head. He grimaced but stood up and went to the bathroom for his shower. Tifa ran down stairs as a knock came to the door. Tifa pulled open the door to see Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent. She waved her hand. 

"Hey guys, come on in!" They walked in and pulled up a chair. Cid propped his feet up on the table. Yuffie put her elbows up and rested her head on her hands. Vincent merely sat down. Yuffie grinned. 

"Ready to get the shopping done?" Yuffie asked. Tifa nodded. 

"Yeah!" She tilted her head up. "Hey Cloud! Don't forget to order the wedding cake!" Cloud lathered up some shampoo and nodded. 

"Okay!" He yelled. Tifa turned to Yuffie. 

"Let's go." The girls ran out of the bar, while Vincent and Cid waited for Cloud. 

"There you are Sephy!" Sephiroth sighed and shut his eyes. Why did Aeris hang out with him? The green eyed girl jumped in front of him. 

"Tseng said he'll be back in a few hours after he says hi to Reno." He nodded and began his daily chore of polishing his sword. Rufus walked over and brushed back a bang. 

"Good, being dead is boring." He glared at Sephiroth. "And he's the one who killed us." Aeris waved her finger at him. 

"He's changed!" she insisted. Sephiroth smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm a good boy now." Rufus rolled his eyes. Tseng suddenly appeared next to them. 

"Sorry I'm late." He muttered. Aeris smiled. 

"Now that we're all here, here's the big news. Cloud's getting married." Sephiroth shook his head and smiled. 

"This should be interesting." 

Author's Note: I hope you like this. Next chapter, Cloud and Sephy switch places. 


	2. during their time

****

Bring on the Rain part 2

"So, how's this look?" Cloud asked. He was in a snappy black tuxedo that looked prefect. Vincent nodded. 

"It looks very nice. I believe Tifa will like it." Cid itched his eyes. 

"Weren't you a little grumpy with her today?" he asked. Cloud sighed. 

"I've just been under a lot of stress lately. I know she understands. She's stressed too. With the opening of the new bar and all." Vincent paid the storeowner and took out a list. 

"Let me see…we did the menus, the price list, the tux, and the cake was ordered. I think that's it." Cid grinned. 

"Now we can finally get around to your bachelor party." Cloud rolled his eyes. 

"C'mon guys. Do we have to?" Vincent frowned. 

"While normally I would side with you Cloud, it is a traditional wedding ceremony, as much as the wedding itself." Cid slapped Vincent on the back, causing his knees to buckle. 

"Damn right it is! We'll get the strippers and get Tifa out of the bar." Cloud shook his head. Today was too stressful. What else could go wrong?

"I guess I'll pay a visit." Sephiroth set his sword down on the vivid green ground and smiled at Aeris. "Wanna come?" Aeris sighed. 

"I really want to. I miss Cloud dearly but…Rufus asked me to help him find someone around here. The Tseng asked me to go for a walk with him. I'm busy the rest of the day." Aeris stopped and looked around. It was an exact replica of the living world, just green floors and full of dead people. They were on the outskirts of Wutai. "If this place has a night and day." Sephiroth laughed. It was a nice laugh, different from the ones when he was alive. 

"You're too soft Aeris." She shrugged and turned around to walk back to Kalm, where Tseng and Rufus were. It would only take her a moment to get there, since she was dead. 

"Perhaps." She smiled mysteriously. "But maybe you're too naive." Sephiroth shrugged and Aeris disappeared. He turned and walked into Wutai. 

"I'm back Tifa." Cloud dragged his body to a table and slumped in his seat. Tifa came running in and threw her arms around him. 

"Oh Cloud! I'm glad you're back. Since you came back early, we can relax before we open the bar up." He smiled. 

"Good, I'm dead tired." He hugged her back and stood up. "If you want, I'll make dinner." She smiled. 

"Not by yourself! I'll help." They seemed unaware of the other man in the room. Sephiroth walked next to Cloud into the kitchen. He watched the couple bustle around making dinner. He gave a short laugh. 

"Hard to believe Aeris is in love with him." He said out loud. Of course, no one heard him. He heard the door burst open and Yuffie ran into the room. 

"Guys, this is sooo cool!" she shouted. The couple turned. 

"What is?" Cloud asked. Yuffie was grinning ear to ear. She reached into pocket and pulled out a Materia Orb. 

"I dropped one and it broke open. Look what's inside!" The group looked. The orb was cracked in half and inside was pure lifestream. Cloud nodded. 

"That is pretty cool." Tifa laughed. 

"I always wondered what that liquid was inside!" Yuffie nodded and jumped up, clearly hyper. When she came down, she hit a loose board and the liquid went flying…into Cloud's mouth. He gagged and spit most of it out. But some trickled down his throat. Sephiroth laughed while Yuffie and Tifa huddled around to make sure he was ok. 

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked in alarm. Cloud sighed. 

"Let's not do that again…" Yuffie nodded. 

"I'm so sorry. I just got so excited…" Cloud shrugged it off. But for some reason, he felt odd. 

"I'm going…to go lie down." Tifa agreed and sent him to bed. While Sephiroth tried to leave to go see Aeris, he was tugged along with Cloud. He followed Cloud up the stairs, into his room and watched him lay down and fall asleep. For some reason, he too, fell asleep. It was strange, for a dead man to sleep. But he did. Very well. 

"Cloud, ready? Are you feeling better, we need to open up the bar now." Sephiroth opened his eyes. Tifa was starring at him. Apparently, Cloud must be behind me, he thought. Tifa poked him. No that couldn't be right. She couldn't poke him. He had no body, nothing to poke. Yet he felt it. 

"What the hell?" he wondered. Tifa smiled. 

"Well, at least you can talk. Do you feel better?" Sephiroth blinked. 

"You can hear me?" Tifa laughed. 

"When I want to." He shook his head and sat up in bed. Sat up in bed…? "Is something wrong Cloud?" He turned to her. 

"Why did you just call me Cloud?" he asked. She grabbed a hand mirror off the desk and put it front of him. Sephiroth gave a yell of surprise. He briefly wondered if Aeris had heard it. 

"Hey, wake up Sephy. Time to go to dinner with Rufus and Aeris." Cloud rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes. Imagine his surprise to see Tseng standing in front of him. Cloud stood up quickly. 

"Tseng!" he cried. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Tseng laughed. 

"Uh, duh? You killed me." Tseng frowned. "Something wrong?" Cloud nodded swiftly. 

"First of all, Sephiroth killed you, not me!" Tseng held up his hand. 

"What, are there two of you?" Cloud stopped. 

"Huh? You think…I'm Sephiroth?" Tseng nodded. 

"I know you are. Look in the mirror." Cloud turned to the mirror. He later realized his scream of surprise called them over. 

"What's up with Sephy?" Rufus asked, appearing next to Tseng. Tseng shrugged as a familiar person appeared. A girl. Cloud decided this had to be a dream. It had to be. Because she was…

"Sephy, are you ok?" Aeris asked him. Cloud smiled and walked over to her, starring at her with a mix of joy and disbelief. 

"Of course I am…Aeris."

Author's Note: Well well, Interesting no? Well, look out for the next chapter. When they truly realize who they are….

__


	3. dinner

****

Bring on the Rain Part 3

"I'm…Cloud? I'm Cloud…" Sephiroth could hardly believe his eyes. Mirrors didn't lie. They showed what was there. What was alive. Tifa stared at him. 

"Um, Cloud? Maybe you should sleep a little longer. I could make you some soup or something?" Sephiroth slowly turned to her and jumped out of bed. Well, he thought, until I figure this out, maybe I should…play along. Aeris would be mad if I hurt her friends. Sephiroth sighed. 

"Um…no, it's ok Tifa…what do you need help with?" Tifa perked up and nodded. 

"The grand opening of the new bar!" Sephiroth blinked. He nearly asked what happened to the old bar but decided Cloud would know. Tifa raced towards the door but noticed how slow Sephiroth, or Cloud as she saw it, was walking. "You sure you're going to be ok? Yuffie, Vincent and Cid decided to help out, just in case you needed more sleep." Sephiroth shook his head. 

"No, I'm fine. Is there anything else we need to do?" Tifa smiled and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Sephiroth swallowed nervously and slowly wrapped his arms around her back. 

"That's my Cloud!" She said cheerfully. "But since I can see you're still tired, we'll do the invitations tomorrow. Think the Turks will want to come? Elena and I are great friends now but maybe Reno and Rude...what do you think?" Sephiroth glared at no one, since Tifa was still hugging him. Great Cloud, he thought, you leave me with some party I have to take care of? Tifa let go and led him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Vincent and Yuffie were cooking. 

"As I said both Yuffie, it is one half cup nuts for every ¼ cup sugar." Vincent stated, staring at the recipe as he stirred a pot. Yuffie shook her head, looking anger for no real reason. 

"No! It's one-cup nuts for every ½ cup sugar! My dad makes this at home all the time Vinnie!" Vincent sighed, his eyes not moving from the book. 

"And how does it taste at home Yuffie? Wonderful, I take it?" Yuffie stopped arguing and redid the measurements, beaten. Sephiroth couldn't help by smile. What a pair. 

"Hey guys, how's cooking coming, though I really don't need to ask do I?" Tifa smiled at the two. Vincent looked up at Tifa. 

"The cooking is going well, though small disagreements keep popping up." Yuffie glared at him but didn't say anything. Tifa nodded and looked around the room. 

"Where'd Cid go?" Yuffie dumped the ingredients in the pot Vincent was stirring. 

"He's out there making the ultimate booze with Reno and the other Turks." Tifa was slightly surprised. 

"The Turks came?" Vincent nodded. 

"Reno said quote, 'Wherever a bar opens up with discounted booze, we'll be there.' End quote." Tifa smiled. Sephiroth figured he'd better say something. 

"That's Reno for you." Vincent nodded. 

"Are you feeling better Cloud?" he asked. Sephiroth shrugged. 

"Fine I guess…" Yuffie grinned. 

"Well, doctor Red XIII will be here tomorrow to check you out." Sephiroth nodded. Great, a doctor…

"Fine." Tifa smiled. 

"Ok, we'll go check on Cid now…make sure he and Reno didn't drink everything…"

Cloud felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't say anything. He here was, in a greener version of Kalm, with three dead people. On top of all that, the dead people were Tseng, Rufus and Aeris of all people. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. 

"What happened?" he asked. Aeris giggled. 

"You fell asleep silly! Tseng went and got you because I was getting worried." Cloud nodded. As he did, a bang fell in his eye. Not his usually blonde ones. But a very familiar silver one. Rufus petted the dog next to him. 

"Sephy, look, I found Dark Nation. That's what I wanted Aeris to help me with. She found him…" Cloud blinked. 

"You guys…are talking to me?" Tseng laughed. 

"Well, who else would we call Sephy?" Cloud still found it hard to believe he was Sephiroth. But for now, he thought, maybe I should play along. 

"That's true…umm…how come we have bodies? I forgot. I know were dead…" Cloud asked. Aeris smiled. God how he missed that smile. 

"Well, it's really just an image we use to weight ourselves down. This way, we go where we want, not with the flow of the lifestream." Cloud nodded. 

"So now what?" he asked. He wondered what you did when you were dead. 

"Well, now that you're finally up, we can go to dinner!" Rufus grumbled. Tseng reached down and picked up a sword. It was the Masamune. 

"Want me to put this in your room so you can shine it up later?" he asked. Cloud nodded and Tseng disappeared with the sword. Aeris grabbed his arm. 

"C'mon, Let's go eat at that nice new place in downtown Junon. I hear it's got great fish!" Cloud nodded and suddenly disappeared with Aeris, Rufus and his dog. They reappeared right outside of the restaurant. They walked in to see Tseng getting them a booth. They sat down, Tseng and Cloud on one side, Rufus and Aeris on the other. A waiter came over. 

"Good evening, what can I get for you tonight." He gave them menus. They looked over them briefly. 

"I'll have…the chicken breast with some lemon and a biscuit on the side with butter and honey." Rufus said like it was a business meeting. Tseng grinned. 

"That sounds good! I'll have that and a bowl of tomato soup on the side!" Aeris tapped a finger on her lower lip. 

"Umm…how about, a Caesar salad with ranch dressing. And then I want a…let's see. The fish sounds good, so the fish with lemon juice." Cloud blinked. Here he was, dead, in Sephiroth's body/image thing, eating with Aeris, Tseng and Rufus, while Sephiroth was probably in his body, helping Tifa get the bar opened and with the…the wedding! He forgot all about the wedding! Cloud rubbed his forehead and felt a tiny kick under the table. He looked up. The waiter was waiting for him. 

"Oh, right! I'm, I'll have the fish and a side of fries and lemon." The waiter nodded and took their menus. 

"And to drink?" He asked. Rufus held up two fingers. 

"Two beers, I'll have a glass of red wine and Aeris…what do you want?" She smiled. 

"Just some water." The waiter nodded and went away. Cloud groaned. The wedding was in a week! He had to figure out a way to either delay it or come back in that time period! Who knew what havoc Sephiroth could be…?

"Sephiroth?" He looked up. Aeris was staring at him with her beautiful green eyes. He stopped wondering. 

"What?" He asked. She smiled. 

"I forgot to ask…how's Cloud and Tifa doing? Is the wedding going smoothly." She turned to Rufus. 

"We have to go. Really, sad, I wanted to be the maid of honor!" Rufus sighed and took out a newspaper. 

"Ah, but we don't have a invitation!" Aeris pouted and punched his arm. Cloud doubted the punch even hurt the tinniest bit. Cloud swallowed. 

"The wedding plans are going great. They got the cake, the chapel booked, the guest list, the dress and tux…" Aeris clapped her hands. 

"Is the cake nice, does Tifa look good in her dress, does Cloud?" Cloud sighed. Being Sephiroth wasn't quite as easy as he had thought…

Author's Note: Now what? Will Sephiroth figure out it's a wedding, not a party? Will Red see anything wrong with "Cloud"? What will Cloud decide? Stay with Aeris? Let Sephiroth marry Tifa? Or will he return to her? Next chapter, the bachelor party!!!


End file.
